Dragons
Common Knowledge As time passed, the Celestial Dragons began to frequent the mortal realms less and less. This was due to a number of things, but mostly that it was inconvenient, and they frankly didn’t really care for the other cosmic entities that kept showing up there, like Fae. They really did not like Fae. Their magic was too chaotic and contrasting from theirs. So the solution? More dragons! The Celestials crafted more of themselves, but different. These dragons would be material. “Mundane,” so to speak. To put it simply, they were intentionally created to be lesser, both out of the Celestial’s vanity, and out of the fact that the Celestials really couldn’t make more of themselves in those quantities without divine intervention. They would still be able to command immense power, both magical and physical. They would be able to transform themselves into mortal forms, to better interact with mortals. They would be, most importantly, extremely adaptable to the still primordial, still ever-changing world that the mortals inhabited. The first dragons, which at the time bore no elemental alignment, were placed in what would be known as Orelisle. From the first group of a few dozen, they elected to split, and travel around the continent in 5 packs, to better reach all corners. This is where the Celestial’s adaptability would come into play. A group of dragons would venture to the peaks of Orelisle’s highest ranges. The cold air would prompt them to learn to breathe fire to keep warm, and as volcanoes within the mountains would erupt, their hides would become red, infused with that fiery energy to protect themselves from it. Another group would find themselves in deep forests, and would nest in swampy bogs. To shape the foliage that housed them, they learned to breath acidic poisons, and to guard from the often toxic liquids of the bogs they slept in, turning their scales a vibrant green. One group of dragons took to the frozen north. Unlike their mountain-dwelling cousins, they adapted to the cold by mastering it, by making ice their weapon and their defense. They turned white to blend into the snow. Several dragons took to the skies, and never left them. They would sleep in scattered caves, but they lived their lives among the clouds, no matter how stormy they became. And as they became stormy, they would follow those storms, knowing they would lead them somewhere worth going. And in time, they became storms themselves, able to create the lightning that surrounded them. They’d been struck by it so many times, their scales had turned blue with electric power and had begun to insulate them against further shocks. And the final of the original draconic clans found their home in a decaying kingdom, nowhere important, a kingdom that would be lost to history. But they found they liked the ruins. The decaying structures inspired them, and, while few in number, these dragons attempted to learn from them. Their scales became black, like the shadows of history. Their breath would disintegrate what it came in contact with. They would carry the ruins with them in their bodies wherever they chose to call home. As they spread, the dragons began to interact with the mortals but found that they often would prefer to enrich their own lives or sequester themselves in their own clans. In that regard, the Celestials had overlooked that in giving their creations physical minds and bodies, they were prone to develop their own wants and needs. This wasn’t seen as a failure, though, as in the end, the Material Dragons were everything they were created to be. They were, if anything, slightly more. So, they declared the project a partial success and allowed them to continue to propagate within the mortal realm. The Material Dragons would continue to spread, now in chromatic variants, and became increasingly territorial and isolated. Some would interact with mortals regularly, but many preferred to hide, or, in some cases, to take what they would call rightfully theirs. Appearance ((You can add subsections)) Here is where you put physical characteristics commonly found in members of the race History ((You can add subsections)) Here is where you put major historical events Culture/Religion ((You can add subsections)) Here is where you put Culture/Religion Known Locations ((Optional Section))((You can add subsections)) Here is where you put locations where this race is found. Notable Individuals ((Optional Section))Bullet pointed list of Notable NPCs of this race Sub-races ((Optional Section))Bullet pointed list of subraces that have or will have their own pages Category:Non-Playable Races